


Затянувшийся спор

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, king_marionette



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_marionette/pseuds/king_marionette
Summary: Автор вдохновился заявкой ББ КФIII – 6. «Первый раз между ними, и они не могут решить, кто будет сверху. Спор затягивается... (Таймлайн любой, кроме Бруклина)».





	Затянувшийся спор

Масляные свечи успели догореть, когда Стив наконец-то коснулся губами соленой кожи шеи и с нажимом провел пальцами по бедрам. Баки под ним шумно дышал – его грудь вздымалась, в глазах еще не улеглись беспокойство и страх. Сейчас, когда не было ни голода, ни войны, ни осуждения общества, они впервые были настолько счастливы, а их намерения были предельно ясны.

Стив бы сказал, что его намерение точно упирается в бедро Баки, который, единственной рукой зачесывая волосы назад, пытался улечься так, чтобы помочь Стиву снять с себя штаны.

– Так… Нас король Ваканды снабдил смазкой? – поинтересовался Баки хриплым голосом, когда они наконец-то остались в одном белье. – Или ты все же раздобыл что-то похожее на нее?

– Нет, – Стив почувствовал, как его уши стали пунцовыми. На его взгляд, было бы странно, если бы Т’Чалла вместе с фруктами вложил им флакон смазки. – Нет, я думал, ты сам…

– Сам? – Баки мягко улыбнулся, приподняв бровь. – Стив, если ты наконец-то решил избавиться от девственности, то неплохо было бы позаботиться о своей даме.

– Я… – Стив прочистил горло и стыдливо отвел взгляд. – Я думал, что ты будешь сверху. То есть. Ты ведь. Столько всего пережил, поэтому логично… Ты этого больше заслуживаешь. Это ведь должно быть приятнее.

– Я убил много людей, Стив.

– Столько же, сколько было убито на войне?

– Я пытался убить тебя.

– Как минимум один из Мстителей хоть раз пытался меня убить. Кто-то даже делал это в здравом уме, – заметил Стив. И это было правдой. По крайней мере раз в год кто-нибудь из злодеев овладевал сознанием кого-нибудь из Мстителей, и тот пытался убить всех остальных.

– Я скрывался два года, хотя вспомнил все в первый же месяц.

– Я бросил Тони в Сибири без джета.

– А потом передал координаты и спалил наш джет.

– А потом я его взорвал. И прежде чем ты придумаешь что-то еще, я сегодня пнул котенка, так что я намного хуже.

– Ты пнул котенка? – брови Баки в удивлении взметнулись вверх.

– Ладно. Тигренка. Он был уже большим, и я об него случайно споткнулся.

– О господи, тебя теперь возьмут только в Гидру. И то там решат, что ты больной ублюдок, – с улыбкой фыркнул Баки, отодвинув Стива от себя. – Я думал, что в двадцать первом веке порно доступно едва ли не на каждом шагу. Неужели не нашлось свободного времени, чтобы… ознакомиться с вопросом?

– Я не смотрю его.

– А Старк? Или никакого ликбеза от Старка? Даже в Румынии писали о его сексуальных скандалах.

– Ну… Он был уверен, что я уже…

– С чего бы? У тебя на лбу красным маркером написано, что твою розу никто даже пальцем не трогал.

– Я ему сказал, что у меня был секс.

– Ты ему сказал, что у тебя был секс.

– Угу.

– Со мной.

– С тобой.

– Потому что…

– Не хотел, чтобы он продолжал шутить, что я девяностолетний девственник, – Стив нахмурился. – Ты ведь сам всегда говорил девушкам, что у тебя уже были отношения. И то самое тоже.

– Конечно, потому что они любят опытных. Другое дело – сказать кому-то, что у тебя был секс с мужчиной… Ох, черт, – Баки потер виски и подтянул одеяло выше, накрываясь целиком. – Знаешь, неплохо было бы попросить у Т’Чаллы принести сюда телевизор с каналом европейского порно. И литр смазки.

– Зачем?

– Будем учиться. У меня все это время тоже не было возможности изучить матчасть. Когда тебе практически сто, а ты без понятия, как заняться любовью со второй половиной, это уже как-то грустно.

В комнате воцарилась тишина.

Стив смотрел на Баки, а Баки, в свою очередь, залип на подтянутый живот Стива.

– А кто пойдет просить все это? – все же спросил Стив.

– Знаешь, Стив, – протянул Баки, устраиваясь поудобнее под одеялом. – Я столько воевал, что, думаю, тебе придется это сделать. Ты сам говорил, что я много чего пережил.

– Ну уж нет. Если считать суммарно, то я воевал куда больше. У меня еще нога после тигренка не прошла. Мне кажется, они его не мясом кормят, а сплошными стероидами.

– А я за эти годы забыл, как общаться с людьми.

– А я слишком много с ними общался, и теперь испытываю потребность отрастить бороду и скрыться на несколько лет ото всех.

– А я… – начал было Баки, но Стив не дал ему договорить, предусмотрительно заткнув его рот поцелуем.

Впрочем, за телевизором им все равно пришлось выйти, но уже для того, чтобы убедиться в том, что они сделали все правильно.


End file.
